


Littles

by Angel_YoungMi



Series: Babie [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Caregivers, Fluff, Gen, Littles, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_YoungMi/pseuds/Angel_YoungMi
Summary: More about little Joongie and little Yunie.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Babie [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682422
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Littles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FootballerInDreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FootballerInDreams/gifts).



> This is requested so I hope you'll enjoy this story, love. 
> 
> Enjoy everyone!

Yunie stirs from his slumber and fist his eyes slowly before reaching for his phone beside his pillow. Yunie pouts when he sees that the clock is 9 am and huff softly, "Minie is still sleeping at this time.. Don't wanna disturb him this early.." Yunie mutters softly, minding the asleep San on top of the bunk. 

Yunie slowly walks out of his room and go into the living room and widen his eyes when he sees the state of living room. He's about to run to Mingi's room to wake him up but stops himself when he found Hongjoong laying on the floor, singing softly to himself while he doodle on a paper. 

Yunie tilts his head and walks slowly to Hongjoong before tapping Hongjoong's shoulder softly. 

"AAAAHH!?" Hongjoong shouts making Yunie quickly shut him up with putting his hands at Hongjoong's mouth. 

"Shuhs! Everyone is still sleeping! Don't wanna wake them up!" Yunie hissed softly and Hongjoong nodded his head slowly. Yunie let Hongjoong go and Hongjoong huff at Yunie. 

"Yunie scared Joongie. Didn't mean to shout.." Joongie mumbles and Yunie finally realizes that it's Joongie in front of him right now. "Joongie?" Yunie asks and Joongie nods his head cutely. 

"Why is Joongie up so early?" Yunie asks, tilting his head cutely and Joongie pouts, "Dunno.. Joongie woke up half an hour ago but Dy Hwa didn't wake up when Joongie try to wake him up.." 

Yunie hums and widens his eyes when he caught on what Joongie had said. "Joongie did all of this in half an hour..?" Yunie says as he waves around the messy living room and Joongie sheepishly scratches his head, "Joongie was bored.. Sowwie.." 

Yunie huffs, putting his hands on his hips as he shakes his head at Joongie. Without a word, Yunie starts to clean up the living room as much as he can in his little headspace while Joongie shrugs his shoulders and continues his doodling, leaving the cleaning up job to Yunie. 

Yunie is about to put a pillow on the couch when he hears someone speak, "Oh my god! What happened here??!" 

Joongie widens his eyes and before he can stop his mouth, he blurts out, "It's Yunie! Joongie is only doodling!" Joongie then cringes and looks up at Yunie who is looking at Joongie with a disbelief expression on his face. 

Seonghwa crosses his arms over his chest, looking at Joongie with a quirk of his eyebrow before looking over at Yunie who now has tears pooling in his eyes. "Is that true, Yunie?" Seonghwa asks, giving a stern face at both Yunie and Joongie. 

Yunie quickly shakes his head, his lips wobble as he speaks softly, "N-no.. Yunie is j-just trying to clean up the mess that Joongie did.." 

"No! Yunie lie! Joongie didn't do anything!" Joongie shouts, making Yunie flinch and burst into tears and before Seongwa can go to him, Yunie runs to Mingi's room. Yunie cries and shakes Mingi's shoulder, trying to wake the sleeping boy up and after a few tries, Mingi finally wakes up. 

"Hm..? Baby..? Why did you wake me up..? We have an off day today.." 

Yunie sobs and hiccups making Mingi instantly sit up on his bed when he hears it. "Bub?? Why are you crying?? What happened?" Mingi opens his arms and Yunie flops onto him, burying his face in Mingi's neck, sobbing quietly while Mingi runs his hands on Yunie's hair and back softly. 

"Calm down bub. Stop crying, please. It's okay, it's okay. Calm down." Mingi says softly and after a few minutes, Yunie stops crying though he is still hiccuping occasionally. "What happened bub?" Mingi asks softly and Yunie pouts while looking at Mingi making Mingi melt. 

"Yunie woke up early today and decided to let Minie sleep in.. b-but when Yunie went out to the living r-room, Yunie saw it was vewy messy and found Joongie on the floor, doodling.. T-then Yunie tried to clean up the living room when Hwa hyungie came out of his room and shouted at us but b-before Yunie could say anything.. Joongie suddenly told Hwa hyungie that Y-yunie was the one who messed up the living room.." 

"...I see.. Let's go to the living room so I can scold Joongie for you.. Okay?" 

"B-but Hwa hyungie is scawwy right now.." Yunie pouts and hugs Mingi again. Mingi chuckles, holding Yunie properly and gets out of the bed and walks into the living room. "It's okay, I'll protect you bub." 

They arrive in the living room and Mingi sees Seonghwa is standing in front of a very teary red face Joongie and shakes his head, knowing already that Seonghwa knew it was Joongie's doing all along. 

"What did I say about accusing people when it was your own doing, Joong? Hm? You know how Dy Hwa hates that." Seonghwa scolds Joongie as the little hangs his head low, refusing to look at Seonghwa at the moment. 

"But I don't want Dy Hwa to scold me.." Joongie mumbles quietly, making Seonghwa huffs, closing his eyes to calm his heart down. "You know that I will know that this is your doing Joong. Yunie is too neat to be this messy. Now you've upset Yunie. What will you do now? Hm?" 

"...Do nothing.." 

"What? If you keep being this stubborn I won't let you play in the living room anymore." Seonghwa says sternly, making Joongie gasps and looks up at him, his lips wobble. "B-but I love playing in the wiving room.." 

"Then what should you do?" 

Joongie pouts, playing with the hem of his shirt, "Apowogize to Yunie.." 

"And?" 

"....and pwomise not to do it again.." 

Seonghwa nod his head in satisfaction, rubbing Joongie's hair lightly, "Now that is my good boy." 

Mingi clears his throat, making both Seonghwa and Joongie look at him while Yunie hides in Mingi's neck, refusing to look at them while pouting. Seonghwa quickly goes to Mingi and Yunie, giving a soft sigh to Mingi as the younger chuckles softly, shaking his head. 

"You had it tough huh, hyung?" 

Seonghwa rolls his eyes, "I've seen it coming anyway. Yunie? Will you look at Hwa hyungie?" 

Yunie's pouts become more prominent but being the good boy he is, he slowly pulls away from Mingi's neck and looks at Seonghwa, still pouting. Seonghwa coos silently, giving a soft kiss on Yunie's cheek making the little gasp and giggle. 

"I'm sorry Yunie. I didn't mean to shout at you. I know it was Joong who messed up the living room." 

"Y-yunie was twying to clean it up.." Yunie mumbles, making Seonghwa nod his head, giving a soft smile to Yunie. "I know, bub. You did a very good job! I don't have to clean up so much now! Thank you!" 

Yunie blushes, "W-weally? Yunie did a good job?" 

"Yes, bub. You did. Now, Joongie has something to say to you. Joong?" Seonghwa says, giving a stern look at Joongie and the latter pouts, walking slowly to them. 

"Joongie is sowwy.." Joongie mumbles, standing behind Seonghwa and Yunie pouts, hiding in Mingi's neck again. He's not satisfied with the apology and he's afraid that Joongie will do it again. 

"Bub, don't hide. Joongie is trying to apologize." Mingi says softly but Yunie stubbornly tightens his hold on Mingi's neck and shoving his face deeper into Mingi's neck, already going until Mingi's collarbone. "Don't wanna.. Joongie will do it again.." Yunie mumbles and Joongie deflates as all of them could hear Yunie. 

"Joongie won't! Joongie pwomise!" Joongie says, coming out from Seonghwa's behind and walking closer to Mingi and Yunie. Joongie then tugs on Yunie's sweater, pleading to Yunie to forgive him because even in his bratty little self, Joongie actually loves playing together with Yunie and he's horrified when he thinks that Yunie won't ever play with him anymore. 

Yunie, though still doesn't trust Joongie that much, sighs softly after Joongie keeps on pleading to him and pulls away from Mingi. "Okay.. But Yunie won't pway wif Joongie if Joongie did it again.." 

Joongie quickly nodded his head, "Joongie won't do it again! Pwomise!" 

Yunie nod his head in satisfaction and Mingi let the boy go as Joongie took Yunie's hand and pulls him, "Doodle wif Joongie!" Joongie shouts excitedly and Yunie giggles, nodding his head. 

Both Mingi and Seonghwa smile fondly at the littles before Seonghwa pats Mingi's shoulder. "Look after them, I'm going to make breakfast. I think they've regressed more today, so we need someone to look after them in case anything happens." 

Mingi nods his head, "Yeah, maybe it was the fight just now that made them like that. I'll watch over them." 

\--

One hour later, the other members woke up and went into the living room. Wooyoung and San shriek when they realize that both Hongjoong and Yunho are littles and quickly go to them to play together while Jongho and Yeosang smile fondly and sit on the couch with Mingi, watching them play whatever they're playing. 

"The littles are up early today." Yeosang says and Mingi can only shake his head and huff softly. "Mhm, they fought too so Yunie ran to my room and woke me up, crying his heart out." 

"WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED?" Both Yeosang and Jongho ask, their eyes wide. 

"Joongie woke up earlier than everyone and messed up the living room and when Yunie woke up, he went into the living room and tried to clean up the mess. Seonghwa hyung came out of his room a few minutes later and was horrified with the messy living room and asked who did it." Mingi starts.

"Let me guess. Joongie said it was Yunie's doing." Yeosang deadpan says making Mingi chuckles and nods his head. "Yeap and Yunie ran to my room and woke me up. Seonghwa hyung made Joongie apologize to Yunie though so now they're fine." 

"Boys, can you help me get breakfast here? I think it's better for us to eat in the living room." Seonghwa says, making Jongho, Yeosang and Mingi stand up from the couch and start to help him. 

Joongie stops playing when he smells the food, "FOOD! I want food!" Joongie shouts right beside Yunie making the latter wince from the high pitched voice and pouts. "Don't shout Joongie.." Yunie says while having both of his hands pressed on his ears. 

"Behave, Joong." Seonghwa sternly says, making Joongie pout but obeys to him. 

Yunie looks up at Mingi with big puppy eyes, making a grabby hand towards Mingi so Mingi picks him up and settles on the couch with the little on top of his lap. Jongho then hands a plate to Mingi and kisses Yunie on the cheeks eliciting a giggle from the little while Joongie is sitting on Wooyoung's lap, bouncing as he waits excitedly for Wooyoung to feed him. 

Yunie eats quietly as Mingi feeds him while Wooyoung, Seonghwa and San have to calm the bouncing Joongie as he eats the food that Wooyoung is giving him. 

After breakfast, Yunie lay limp on Mingi's shoulder, feeling a bit sleepy and Mingi caught on this. "Bub? Do you need your nap?" 

Yunie hums, he wants to sleep but he also wants to play. "Yunie wants to nap but Yunie also wants to keep playing.." Yunie whines, making Yeosang, Mingi and Jongho chuckles. "If you nap now, we can still play together after you wake up. You don't want to be cranky and be a moody boy later on right?" Jongho says, making Yunie gasp and shake his head. 

"Yunie will nap now! Yunie is a good boy!" 

"Yes, you are. Let's go to bed, bub." Mingi says, holding Yunie tightly as he stands up from the couch and walks into Yunie's room. 

"Joong needs his nap too. Actually, he's already asleep on Wooyoung right now." Seonghwa says, shaking his head as he looks over to the sleeping Hongjoong on Wooyoung's lap as Wooyoung sways his body to lull the little. "Can you pick him up, Woo? I can pick him up if you can't." Wooyoung nods his head, cradling the asleep little and stands up carefully. "Yeah, no problem hyung. His bed?" Seonghwa nodded his head and helped Wooyoung get Joongie onto his bed. 

Mingi walks into the living room a few minutes later and sits on the couch again as the others are already there. 

"Hyung, I'm very curious on how you found out about Joongie. Mind telling us the story? We already knew about Yunie." Jongho asks Seonghwa. Seonghwa chuckles, nodding his head and tilting his head up a bit, reminiscing the moment he found out about Joongie. 

\--

[Flashback]

Seonghwa was minding his own business when he heard a loud noise in the kitchen and quickly ran to the kitchen. Only to find Hongjoong sitting on the floor, clutching at his right hand and a broken plate near him. 

"Joong? What happened? Are you alright?" 

Hongjoong flinches, looking up at Seonghwa and Seonghwa gapes when Hongjoong suddenly burst out crying. "Joongie sowwy! Joongie hungwy! D-didn't mean to bweak the pwate.." Hongjoong stutters while crying and Seonghwa has to concentrate to understand what Hongjoong is saying. 

Seonghwa blinks but he regains his composure when he sees the blood trickling on Hongjoong's hand and quickly crouches down beside him. "Let me see your hand. Why didn't you ask for my help if you're hungry?" 

Hongjoong sobs and pouts, making Seonghwa melt a little bit on the inside. "Joongie thought Joongie can do it himself.." 

"Next time, call me if you need anything. Okay?" 

Joong nods his head and cries again when his hand hurts making Seonghwa frantically hold his hand carefully, "Let's clean your hand first, Joong. Stop crying, please. I'm here." Seonghwa picks Hongjoong up, knowing that the little won't move and walk into their bathroom. "It huwts.." Joong pouts and Seonghwa can't help but to kiss his temple. "It's alright. I'll make the pain go away quickly." 

Seonghwa cleans Hongjoong hand and puts ointment on it before bandaging it properly while Hongjoong watches with a pout. 

"Dy Hwa..? Joongie is hungwy.." Hongjoong says and Seonghwa has to control his heartbeat as he heard Hongjoong calls him 'Dy Hwa'. 

"Promise me that you'll call me after this if you want something." Seonghwa says and Hongjoong quickly nods his head. "Pwomise!" Seonghwa smiles and picks Hongjoong up and the latter quickly wraps his hand around Seonghwa's neck and his legs around Seonghwa's waist. 

"Let's go and make you some food." 

\--

Seonghwa is quietly watching Hongjoong sleep on top of his chest as he tries to understand what just happened a few hours ago. He grabbed his phone and searched on the internet about Hongjoong's behaviour and found out about the 'little and caregiver' after a few scrolls. 

Seonghwa sighs after reading about it.  **_Thank god that no one is in the dorm right now or this will be a disaster.._ **

Hongjoong stirs a few hours later and Seonghwa quietly watches him. Hongjoong looks up at Seonghwa and blushes after he remembers what happened. 

"Sorry Hwa.. I didn't want you to find out but Joongie had other ideas.." Hongjoong sighs and pulls away from Seonghwa making the latter pulls him back. "Stay. I'll listen. I don't really understand what happened but I did some research and they said you're a little? Is that true?" 

Hongjoong bit his lips, nodding his head to Seonghwa's question. "Yeah.. I regress when I'm stressed and will only be myself again when the stress diminishes. Usually I'll only stay in my studio when I regress but I was too stressed lately and Joongie just came out today.." 

Seonghwa nodded his head, "I see.. Joongie called me 'Dy Hwa'." 

Hongjoong closes his eyes in embarrassment, "Yeah... He likes to do whatever he wants and will blurt out whatever he thinks.. Sorry Hwa.. I try not to do it again if you don't want to.. Joongie is used to be alone, anyway." 

"What? No way am I going to let Joongie be alone. I'm fine to be Joongie's Dy Hwa, Joong." 

Hongjoong looks up at Seonghwa, his eyes shining brightly as he smiles, "Really? You will do it? It's tough taking care of him, you know. He's a bit handful. And loud. Like very loud." 

"Eh, I'll take care of him but I think it's better for Joongie to stay in the room when he comes out later. I'll lock the door whenever he comes out while the others are home. Okay?" 

Hongjoong nod his head, "I'm fine with it. Thank you Hwa." 

Seonghwa smiles and nods his head as he cuddles with Hongjoong for the rest of the day. 

[End of Flashback]

\--

"Ahh.. Well I guess it would be a chaos if we were home at that time." Yeosang says making everyone else laugh while nodding his head.

"I know. So that's why I locked the door every time Hongjoong is home on our days off because Joongie will come out whenever he stays at home now on our days off." Seonghwa says, shaking his head. 

"Well, at least he has Yunie now. And us." San says and everyone agrees. 

"Yeah, I have to go back to Yunie. I don't want him to be awake when I'm not there or he will be cranky." Mingi says and stands up from the couch, walking to Yunie's room. 

"That will be the same for Joong, so I'm going to go to my room now. You guys better rest well for now. We have two littles to play with in a few hours." Seonghwa says and the others nod their heads. 

"We will hyung." 

\---- 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  



End file.
